Super Zombie Smash Brothers
by inkflamer
Summary: The Infected has invaded the Super Smash Brothers world and now the fighers will have to fight or run. Rated t for violance.


**Super Zombie Smash Brothers**

**Just a random fanfic that i made just to get it out. Basiclly, a bunch of zombies that invade the Super Smash Brothers world and the fighters battle their way out of there. Please R&R.**

**I don't own any of the Super Smash Brothers, Melee or Brawl characters or Left 4 Dead characters.**

**Intro: The infestion and First Hope**

Young Link was being gay and looking at pictures of Old Link and singing "I'm a gay boy and i love my older self" not noticing the zombies who were hiding very badly in the trees and began to sing until a Hunter infected jumped at Young Link and began to slash him. The infected stopped and ran away when Young Link asked to be slashed lower near his legs. After this the common infected surrounded him and attacked him. Young Link gave a high pitched sceam,

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" until he was finally killed by the infected. They looked at his dead body and began to eat it. Olimar watched in the bushes and ordered his pikmin to attack. The pikmin, who were all armored and carrired spears, swords, bows and arrows and axes charged at the infected. The pikmin were outnumbered 1 to 30 but with their weaponry, the battle lasted about 10 seconds. Olimar and his remaining pikmin retreated to the onions and the Dolphin. Meanwhile, Mario, Boswer, Sonic, Wario, Donkey Kong and Yoshi were fighting each other until Mario went and knocked Wario into a tree which caused the zombies hiding in it to fall and attack. the six stopped fighting each other and fought the zombies. Wario rode his wario bike which appeared out of nowhere and ran over the zombies. Boswer clawed, burned, and smashed the stupid zombies while Yoshi turned most of the zombies into eggs which was stupid and then Yoshi was strangled by a Smoker infected and then died.

Donkey Kong saw this and turned really red and pounded all of the infected and ripped them piece by piece. Mario was not participating in the battle and was running away screaming until he came upon a really strong and muscular infected called a Tank. It punched Mario and threw a random piece of concrete at him and picked the plumber up and threw him a few 100 meters distance and then died due to assault rife fire that came from a portal. Mario, who was still in the air finally landed but landed on a mirror which broke and hundreds of little broken glass pieces landed on Mario's back and killed him. Older Link tried to master the hookshot by jumping off and grappling the end of the cliff and got it right a lot of times until a Boomer infected biled on him and caused him to slip off the cliff and fall to his death. With four already dead and the infected growing, the survivors, which had a lot of fighters left in it had to team up to increase their chances of living. Wario, Donkey Kong, Zelda, Sonic teamed up to destroy the zombies in the east. Ike, Marth, Dr. Mario, Captain Falcon and Jigglypuff sided to destroy the west zombies. Everybody else went to push straight into the enemy stronghold to the north.

Wario's team had to stop to get food from a random McDonald's that appeared out of nowhere. Zelda went to pay for the food (it was almost 39 dollars) when the cashier, who was a witch infected started to cry. Zelda went to look at the cashier when she accidently pointed a flashlight which appeared in her hands and the light caused the witch to attack. The door slamed shut and the rest of Wario's team heard her scream and didn't do anything because Wario let one out and the gas paralazed everyone including him for about 10 minutes. Donkey Kong died from the gas stopping his heart beat. Zelda's stupid head rolled out the window and when the Wario team could move again they noticed that they had only two members left. Sonic said while charging his feet,

"I'm getting outta here" but he ran into a door and banged his head on the door and bled to death leaving Wario the last member of his team. "Why'd i get only four people on my little team", Mumbled Wario, who was unaware of the infected right behind him. Wario accidently farted and it caused everybody in the back to pass out and die. When Wario turned around, he saw his glorious work and showed his muscles when the McDonald sign fell over because of a rat died and crushed Wario and killed him and then an Easy Button said,

"That was easy". The Wario team was destroyed and eight people were dead.

Captain Falcon had to use the bathroom and left the Ike team to find a porta potta. "Bingo" Cried Falcon happily when he found one in the middle of a forest filled with dead animals and dead zombies. He went in a then a Smoker tongue came out of the hole (which was weird because the hole had no holes in it and the Smoker couldn't fit in it) and strangled the Captain to death.

Ike swong his sword waiting for the late Captain to return when Marth tried to stop him. Ike didn't notice Marth in front of him and decapitated the swordsmen. "OMG", Yelled Ike, "does anyone know what OMG means"? Everyone left in the group shrugged their shoulders except for Jigglypuff who sung a song which made everyone go to sleep. A zombie (or infected) saw what was happening and ate Jigglypuff's fat ball body and everyone woke up. Ike and Dr. Mario, the last two members of the Ike team ran away screaming loudly when Dr. Mario gave Ike some knockout pills.

"Take this and fight" said the doctor. Ike, thinking they were steroids, eat all of them and ran to fight the zombie army, who were playing board games and video games. Ike yelled while doing a jump and holding his sword in the air which caused it to glow meaning Ike was being showoff, "DIE YOU STUPID ZOMBIE". Ike landed and felt kinda wierd and said randomly,

"Now I what OMG meaghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh". The cause of the pain was do to an infected biting him in the neck like vampires and oddly, Ike turned into a vampire and took off in the sky. "That was a weird", Said Dr. Mario who was shocked to find out that the infected were also vampires. He ran off and jumped off a cliff and died.

**First Chapter done. Read and Review please. Next chapter will be longer and will include 7 other deaths in the fighters and will introduce the Left 4 Dead survivors. Will proberly be up on Monday or Tuesday. This will be at least 9 chapters long. See anybody next time**


End file.
